Mi hermano y yo
by missgrabeel
Summary: Algo mas que un simple amor de hermanos
1. Mi hermano y yo

**Bueno esta idea no es mía es de una amiga que me dio permiso de escribirla y espero les guste. Dedicado a todas las Rypays ya que amo esta pareja ) ademas farol me a impulsado a amar cada dia ams esta pareja y de tanto leer flics jejej beuno ojala les guste.**

* * *

_¿Alguna ves se han preguntado que hay entre dos hermanos que la vida se encargo de separarlos en el inicio de sus vidas pero por un capricho los volvio a unir dejandolos solos y desamparados¿aplicaran ellos el dicho no hay mal que por bien no venga o sera el dicho de mejor solo que en mala compañia?. ¿Que secretos hay entre un par de hermanos que han vivido solos por mucho tiempo pero juntos como si fueran uno solo podra la sangre ser mas fuerte que el amor?_

_Ayúdame a descubrir que hay entre "mi hermano y yo"_

****

**_ Sharpay Evans_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Espero que les guste dejen comentarios )_**


	2. Recuerdos

**_Capítulo 1: Recuerdos_**

Es muy difícil de entender lo que me ha pasado me enamore de mi hermano y creo que el lo esta de mi pero no lo se no lo he confirmado y no podre hacerlo seria un pecado un pecado muy grande del cual tarde o temprano nos arrepentiriamos pero es que es tan guapo tan tierno tan cariñoso pero claro todo en esta vida tiene un pero es mi hermano y ademas de eso tiene novia creo por lo que pude ver hoy que llegue a usa, pero bueno creo que me estoy adelantando a contarles la historia pronto les dire que mas me esta pasando ahora quiero comenzar con mi historia, la historia de mi hermano y yo.

Mis padres fueron muy rapidos en su relacion asi lo fue se casaron y a los 3 años mi mama estaba embarazada de Ryan, mi hermano mayor solo un año al cumplir un año llegue yo decidieron nombrarme Sharpay no se porque creo que la abuela asi se llamaba no he intrigado mucho en eso desde niños Ryan y yo fuimos muy pegados siempre nos inculcaron que el tenia que defenderme y protegerme de todo, nos educaron por igual ibamos a la misma escuela fuimos unos niños normales pero ahora todo es distinto sigo con mi historia al cumplir los 10 años papá decidio separarnos nos dolio mucho aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

13 anos atras:

- Sharpay te voy a extrañar hermanita - me dijo mi hermano.

- Y yo a ti hermanito hermoso - le respondi.

- ¿Me vas a ir a visitar?

- Asi haga 10 horas en avion lo hare hermanito ¿y tu?

- Claro que si tontita ahí estare cada cumpleaños cada ocacion especial ahí estare contigo

- Lo mismo digo mi bebe

- ¿Por que me llamas bebe? si yo soy mayor

- Porque asi te veo mi hermanito bebe - le sonrei.

- Te quiero Sharpay te quiero mucho hermanita - y me abrazo dulcemente.

- Y yo a ti tontito - le sonrei aferrandome a el.

- Es hora de irnos el vuelo de Sharpay sale en 4 minutos - nos interrumpio nuestro padre- y el tuyo ryan aún faltan 10 minutos.

- Tienes razón cariño por favor hijos portense bien recuerden que siempre nos tendran aquí en usa para todo- dijo mi madre sonriendo como si esa fuera la unica opcion; separarnos.

- No hay vuelta atras ¿verdad?- pregunto aun que sea con un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

- No Sharpay no la hay tu carrera y lo que queda de estudios los harás en Paris y tu Ryan los harás en Inglaterra.

- Portense bien y hagan caso

- Claro mamá los amo - abrase a mis padres muy fuerte ya que los estrañaria mucho.

- Gracias por todo papá - dijo Ryan con un abrazo.

- Portate bien y has caso es la mejor forma de pagar este viaje lo mismo te digo Sharpay.

- Claro papá - le dediqeu una sonrisa.

( el vuelo se anuncio)

- Es momento de partir gracias por todo - me fui a abordar el avión.

Con una enorme tristeza me aleje de mi familia, de mi hermanito hermoso, de mis papa y abordé el avión con muchas cosquillas pero gran tristeza me alejaba de mis seres amados pero eso si no sabia todo lo que vivira en Paris todo lo que aprenderia fue increible ese viaje como mi hermano lo prometio cada cumpleaños nos veiamos para comer nos reuniamos unas veces en Paris otras en Inglaterra eso si los primeros 5 años despues de mucho tiempo nos dejamos de ver la ultima ves que lo vi fue en el velorio de mis papas ellos fallecieron en un accidente automovilistico ese dia vi a Ryan era el mismo; cabello claro, ojos azules, fuerte, varonil pero ahora su imagen es la de otra persona mas fuerte, protector, cariñoso. Es mi hermano sin dudar pero ¿lo sigo viendo como hermano o lo veo como hombre? que estoy diciendo hoy volveré a verlo de nuevo porfin regreso a usa despues de 13 años regreso a usa para encontrarme con él muero de ganas de verlo lo extrañe tanto y falta tan poco para estar con el, contarnos nuestras vidas como lo haciamos antes.

Año 2007 USA, Miami

- Señorita aquí es la dirección a la que me indicó que vinieramos

- Gracias me puede ayudar a bajar mi equipaje

-Claro que si señorita

- Gracias

Bajaron el equipaje Sharpay pago la cuota del taxi que la habia llevado desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa de Ryan con nervios tocó el timbre minutos despues una mujer algo en fachas le abrio la puerta.


	3. Atracción

_**Capítulo 2: El Reencuentro**_

- Perdón ¿esta Ryan?

- ¿De parte de quien?

- Su hermana

- Este - vio el equipaje de Sharpay - si claro si esta pero esta dormido no se si quieras pasar

- Pues claro digo esta casa es de él ¿no?

- Si, así es

- Ahh bueno pensé que era tuya ¿me puedes ayudar con mis cosas?

- _¿Se vendrá vivir aquí? trae demasiadas maletas pero porque Ryan no me hablo de su hermana_ - pensó la chica que la acompañaba - si claro deja que yo te ayudo.

- Gracias

_Me ayudo a meter mi equipaje aunque la verdad hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera mis cosas las trataba con coraje la verdad si estaba linda, pero no bonita pobre de mi hermano. Bueno el depa de mi hermano estaba todo regado ropa por aquí, ropa por allá, discos, trabajos, libros, periódico, fotos todo regado._

- Puedes decirle a mi hermano que quiero verlo

- Perdón yo no vivo aquí, si quieres sube a verlo

- _Dios mió que mujer esta_ – pensé. Pero le conteste - me dijiste que estaba dormido

- Así es, perdón no me presente soy Gabriella pero dime Gaby, su novia

- Mucho gusto, este pues ya sabes que yo soy su hermana

- Así es pero él jamás me hablo de ti, pero bueno me voy a cambiar a ver si lo puedo despertar

- Esta bien, gracias

_Vi a Gabriella subir por las escaleras del depa de mi hermano, la verdad el depa se veía que era muy bonito pero estaba arreglado que daba asco, tenia que poner orden en esta casa pero preferí a esperar a mi hermano. Después de un rato Gabriella bajo ya mas arregladita y se veía mas linda pero no se le quitaba lo gruñona._

- Tu hermano ya baja, no le dije quien eras solo que tenia visita

- Gracias

- Bueno me dio gusto en conocerte espero verte pronto

- Igualmente gracias por todo

- De nada, adiós

- Hasta luego

- Aja adiós

_Ósea esta tipa trae hasta llave de la casa de mi hermano no, no, no, definitivamente Ryan me va a oír, ¿que clase de vida lleva aquí? _

_En lo que el bajaba yo comencé a poner orden en esta casa comencé a tirar papeles, periódicos viejos y todo fue cansado pero se veía mucho mejor pero eso si aún faltaban demasiadas cosas. Si algo no tolero es el polvo y esta casa tiene demasiado. Estaba yo despaldas viendo una fotografía cuando sentí pasos._

- Si ¿dígame?

- Hola - giré lentamente para verlo aun entre mil millones de personas yo podía reconocerlo su mirada no había cambiado su cuerpo si estaba mas formado musculoso y mas guapo sin duda pero su mirada era la misma.

_- Dios mió y este angelito ¿de donde me cayo? esta como quiere la verdad bien formada que curvas tiene_ – pensó -hola ¿quien eres?

_- Tonto no sabe quien soy ¿que estoy mas fea?- pensé - ¿_como dijiste Ryan?

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

- ¿No me recuerdas? O sea hello contigo ehh

- Mmm esa voz esa voz

- Te daré una pista me llamo Sharpay

- _¡Mi hermana! dios que mente la mía pero es que esta buenísima la condenada_ – devuelta a la realidad - ¡hermanita!

_Ryan me extendió sus brazos y yo caí en ellos totalmente, dios que momento aquel_

- Pensé que no me recordarías

- Perdón linda es que se me fue la onda y aparte ando todo dormido

- Ya me di cuenta

- Pero cuéntame ¿que haces aquí?

- Si me aceptas a vivir contigo, te contare todo

- Ja ja ja claro que si solo que bueno hay un problema

- ¿que?

- Por el momento solo esta una recamara disponible las otras dos están ocupadas

- ¿por quien? – pregunte algo celosa.

- No tontita por cosas que a mi no me son útiles en una de ellas esta mi estudio y en la otra, bueno cosas que nada que ver

- Pues vamos a limpiarla ¿no?

- Mmm ok

- Ok empecemos

- No, no, no señorita yo tengo mucha hambre te invito a comer y me cuentas de ti y yo de mi ¿ok?

- Mmm perfecto hermanito

- ¡Oye Sharpay!

- Dime

- ¿Te vienes a vivir? o ¿para siglos?

- ¿Por que lo dices tonto? - no aguante las ganas y le apreté la nariz.

- ¿Y todas estas maletas?

- Ay ya Ry no friegues ya vamos a comer ¡vamos!

- bueno esta bien vamos ya dale

_Al salir de su casa me tomo de la mano no se porque pero sentí algo fuerte, tal vez fueron mis nervios que estaban a mil. Me ayudo a subir a su auto y nos fuimos a un restaurante llamado "Bagú" era hermoso era un restaurante oriental, se come riquísimo la verdad ahora cada que puedo voy ahí pero esto fue algo de lo que paso en esa comida_

- Bueno ya comimos ¿no?- de dije.

- Si

- Tu mas que yo pero bueno jajaja – le bromeé.

- Cállate, a ver ahora si cuenta

- Mira terminé con Troy y decidí que porque no venirme a mi país a trabajar ejercer la carrera que papá me dio con tanto esfuerzo, dedicarme y porque no estar mas cerca de mi hermanito hermoso!

- Ay cosita linda – acaricio mi mejilla.

- ¿Y tu?

- ¿Yo que?

- Como que tu que bebe jajaja

- ¿Como me dijiste?

- Bebe ya no te acuerdas que así te decía yo cuando éramos unos niños cuando nos separamos - baje mi mirada y él con una sola mano fuerte pero suave me la levanto tan dulce y cuidadosamente.

- Claro jaja, pues yo trabajando tengo, muchos amigos, amigas. Me divierto, viajo, mmm cosas

- ¿Y tu novia?

- ¿Mi que?

- Tu novia la chica con la que estabas hoy

- Ahh ¿Gabriella? mmm terminamos anoche

- Por dios Ry ¡tiene llave de tu casa!

- No seas dramática, se me olvido perdérsela jaja

- ¡Eres un cínico hermanito!

- Que tiene ¿oye quieres ir a dar un paseo?

- No la verdad es que tengo sueño y si no limpiamos esos cuartos no voy a poder dormir.

- Te quedaras en mi recamara hermanita

- ¡Ya no soy una niña tonto!

- ¡Pues no actúes así tonta!

- Cállate y vamonos, dale paga

- Que intensa, pero ok

_Ryan pago la cuenta, después de ahí decidió que fuéramos a dar un paseo y ¡que paseo! fuimos a una placita muy linda que yo no conocía, pues me había ido de usa a los 10 años, mi vida había sido en el extranjero. Comimos helado el tonto me lleno mi blusa y yo le embarre la cara y por castigo tuve que limpiársela, solo yo se lo que sentí pero no se porque pero la verdad mi atracción por él creció y sentí cosas cuando comenzamos a limpiar la casa al llegar. Recogimos la sala, había mucho polvo cuando vi que iba a ser mas pesado tome unos jeans y una playera blanca algo viejos de mi maleta bueno no viejos tenia 2 semanas con ellos pero eran hermosos deslavados y así me los puse eso si en el baño, al salir sentí su mirada muy fuerte pero no, no podía ser. Seguí limpiando, me subí a una mesita que ya estaba algo vieja y no aguanto mi peso me caí al suelo y el corrió hacia mi._

- ¿Estas bien hermosa? - al verme caer Ryan corrió y se puso sobre mi cintura su cuerpo rozaba con el mió yo estaba en shock por eso no hablaba - ¿estas bien hermosa? - acarició mi mejilla.

- Aja si solo que me caí

- A ver ven te ayudo a levantarte

- Espérate

- Ok

_Nos quedamos mirando mucho tiempo como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado yo levante mi cabeza y sin querer rose mis labios con los de él, me sentí muy bien, mi corazón me decía "bésalo" y parecía que el de él lo decía también pues el agachó su cabeza mas y apretó mi labio entre los del el, pero la cordura tenia que llegar._

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – me pregunto.

- Si, ya me puedo parar gracias vamos a seguirle ¿no?

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si corazón, me voy arriba a limpiar.

_Sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, el mejor pretexto fue ir a limpiar arriba yo subí y comencé a limpiar el que era su estudio había muchísimo desorden, pero lo limpié yo solita y sin darme cuenta él me estaba observando ¿que estaría pensando? no lo se._


	4. Un sueño y una confescion

**Bueno este cap esta dedicado a todas las personas que me dieron mucho apoyo, en especial a harukita y karol. ah! y antes que s eem olvide karol ¿como se te ocurre que voy a poner algo ryella? ¬¬ por favor ni en broma jajaj bueno en fin**** como ya les dije tendra cada cap un grado de lemon como le dicen jeje pero este no es nada esero les guste y me dejen rewiews ) un beso a todas y gracis

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Un sueño y una Confescion**

**PdR:**

_- ¿Que me pasa¿Por que la veo así¿Por que hice presa sus labios de los míos¡Es mi hermana! pero bueno no puedo negar que esta buenísima, además no tiene compromiso me dijo que había terminado con Troy pero no, no puedo pensar en ella como mujer es mi hermanita, mi niña hermosa, creo que la pelea con Gaby me afecto y, mucho tengo que salir de aquí._

* * *

- ¡Ay por fin termine! – dije hablando sola.

- Tontita… este

- ¡Ay me espantaste!

- perdona, oye este… venía ayudarte

- ¡Venias porque ya termine!

- ¡Wow! Arrasaste con el lugar

- Obvio, jamás me ha gustado el desorden, no se como podías dormir, vivir comer, trabajar ¡aquí!

- Es un depa de soltero

- ¡Pero no de un puerco!

- Pero gracias a dios ya te tengo a ti - le acarició leventemente la mejilla y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar.

- Ja tonto, oye este… falta la otra recamara

- Por eso no te preocupes ya es algo tarde y debes venir cansada de tu viaje ¿no?

- Pues si, pero ¿que acaso tu vas a limpiarla?

- Claro pero yo solito, mi hermanita hermosa tiene que descansar

- ¿Pero donde?

- En mi recamara, vamos ve date un baño, cámbiate y duerme

- ¿Pero y tu?

- Yo me iré a limpiar anda

- Ja ja bueno pero ¿y mis maletas? son muchas para subirlas yo sola

- Ya te las subí, están ahí en mi recamara

- Bueno ok me voy a dar un baño que me hace falta

- Esta bien ve… ahh ¡oye!

- ¿Que?

- Creo que vamos a tener que dormir juntos unas noches

- ¿Por que?

- Porque hay que comprar muebles para esa recamara

- ¡Ay tonto! bueno pues mañana temprano voy a verlos

- Bueno, esta bien

- Ahora vengo a darte las buenas noches

- Ok

**

* * *

PdS:**

_Fui a darme un baño, lo disfrute muchísimo al salir me puse mi pijama, un shortsito rosa con una blusita de tirantes. Salí del cuarto a buscar "mi hermano" pero como lo encontré hablando por teléfono no lo interrumpí y me fui así a la recamara y al poco rato me quede dormida. _

* * *

Ryan siguió limpiando el cuarto, saco demasiadas cosas que ya no servían y las sacó afuera para que la basura se las llevara a la media noche. Ya casi eran las 4 de la mañana se quiso ir a dormir y se olvido de que Sharpay estaba en su recamara y entro muy quitado de la pena, se cambió y se acostó así solo en boxers.

Los días fueron pasando la presencia de Sharpay en la casa de Ryan no le hacía mucha gracia a Gabriella, pues desde que estaba ahí ya no podían estar mas juntos en casa de Ryan. Los sentimientos de Sharpay cada ves se hacían mas fuertes, creía que estaba loca pero no porque Ryan iba sintiendo lo mismo. Esa noche el había salido con Gabriella para dar por terminada su relación fue algo muy estresante la pelea, se dijeron muchas cosas que dolieron. Eran las 2 de la mañana y Sharpay lo esperaba despierta en "su habitación" pues a pesar de que ya tenia su recamara con muebles le gustaba estar ahí pues aunque fuera tonto había disfrutado esa noche donde habían dormido juntos hace poco mas de dos meses.

Por difícil de creer Sharpay tenia ya en casa de su hermano dos meses, dos meses en los que habían pasado muchas cosas. Sharpay estaba en la cama de su hermano el sueño la venció justo a las 2:30, media hora después Ryan llegó algo tomado, entro a su recamara, se desnudo y después se dejo sus boxers. Sharpay no lo sintió pero él a sentir alguien en su cama se espantó y con cuidado prendió la luz y la vio, ahí con esa pijamita muy sencilla marcaba los senos de Sharpay, pues era obvio que tenia frió el cuerpo de Ryan comenzó a despertar y sin pensarlo mas lo hizo.

Ryan lentamente fue deslizando la sabana con la que Sharpay estaba cubierta si atrás de la sabana se veía perfectamente los senos de ella, marcados ahora se veía mas, es mas juraría que tenía frió pues sus pezones estaban erectos. Ryan lentamente fue desliando su mano, comenzó por el cuello de Sharpay hasta llegar donde la telita de la blusita comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo su mano temblaba estaba acariciando a ¡su propia hermana! y no como hermana sino como mujer, el cuerpo le pedía mas y se fue agachando hasta tener los labios de Sharpay enfrente de él, escuchaba a perfección la respiración de ella. Fue acercando más a su cara, su mano la apoyo en la cintura de Sharpay y comenzó a besarla.

_Había besado a miles pero con ninguna había sentido lo que Sharpay le hizo sentir._

Inconscientemente Sharpay respondió a ese beso, lentamente fue despertando ya que el beso subió de tono Ryan ya tenia su lengua dentro de la boca de esta, y su mano comenzaba a bajar al llegar a su entre pierna Sharpay despertó y de un empujón lo tiro

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto algo confundida.

- ¡Me tumbaste!

- Ay Ryan perdón, es que sentí que me besabas

- Jajaja ¿yo?

- ¡Si tu! - bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta que el amiguito de Ryan estaba muy despierto - ¿me besaste?

- Como crees tonta

- ¿Me besaste o no? – pregunto exasperada.

- ¡NOOO YA ENTIENDE!

- No te creo, yo estaba tapada y veme ahora - se tapo de inmediato con las sabanas.

- Ay Sharpay ya bájale a tu histeria, además ¿que haces aquí en mi cama?

- Te estaba esperando y me venció el sueño

- Ya ves estabas dormida, como sabes que si te…

- ¿Que si que?

-Nada ya duérmete

- ¡Si me duermo pero en mi cama!

- ¡Shar espera!

- ¿Que?

- Quédate no quiero dormir solo

- Ay Ryan háblale a tu "amiguita" en tiempo y que te cobije ella

- ¡Te hablo enserio!

- Yo también para eso tiene a Gabriella ¿no?

- Ya no ando con ella mi niña, termine no funciona mas

_Se puso algo nerviosa - _Ay si aja

- Es enserio - ya estaba detrás de ella, la olía a la perfección sin duda su aroma era de fresas - no la amo, no la quiero

- ¿Y por que?

- Porque estoy loco

-¿Que?

- Si estoy loco por sentir cosas por mi hermana porque si, si te bese Shar, te bese como hombre.

- ¡Cállate tonto! - se movió de su lado y se paro enfrente de la puerta - no vuelvas a decir eso tonto ¿escuchaste¡bye!

- Shar es que…

**

* * *

PdS:**

_¡Me beso¡Me beso¡Y no fue un beso de hermanos fue un beso de hombre hacia mujer! dios que me pasa porque siento esto sentí que casi, casi me excitaba con ese beso, estoy loca, loca pero por mi hermano._

**

* * *

PdR:**

_¡Eres un tonto¿Como pudiste decirle eso¿Por que la besaste¿por que la tocaste¡Por tarado! porque nada mas la regaste solo espero que ella no se tome las cosas demasiado en serio porque me vuelvo peor si se va de mi lado._

_

* * *

_

**Dejen Rewiews )**


End file.
